The Little Things I Feel For You
by Nokia 5233
Summary: Violet found a letter on top of his bed, a letter that was suppose to be kept in the dark.


**The Little Things I Felt For You**

* * *

_To Gregory V._

_I write this out of stress of wanting to scream at you how I finally found "you". Well, you see, I have this little thing called __**admiration **__towards all of your paintings. The paintings that you drew was so mysterious to me, I felt that you were hiding the actual picture of the painting somewhere in the painting itself. I would usually spend many hours, just staring at your paintings. If it wasn't for the security guard that kicked me out, I would probably keep staring at them for years. No, seriously! Your paintings would have made Da Vinci wished he cry._

_Do you remember that rainy day where you were almost got splashed by a speeding cart and I ran and saved your life from doom? Yeah, I remember exactly how hopeless you were. I'm not sorry that I found it attractive. You, wearing an expression other than your bored tired face is rare, very rare actually. Did you realize that every time you talk to me or just sitting by while I play, you always reveal to me your inner emotions? You didn't, did you? I don't care if you didn't, but just for your information, a little thing called __**attraction **__grew in me that made me drawn to you and hoping all night that I would meet you again the next day._

_When you had chosen me to become your fag, I pressed my urged to just jump at you and kiss you. You don't know how you made me the happiest guy in world. I think you realize that somehow I would glare at Greenhill whenever he scolded you or mumble curse when Redmond was flirting with you. It wasn't hard to notice. I have this little thing called __**possessiveness **__that almost made me wanted to maimed Greenhill and Redmond with a blunt object. Hmm… maybe a baseball bat with nails stabbed on it would satisfy my gore? Yeah, it would be bloody satisfying. I just can't stop myself thinking that you are mine and belong to only me._

_I remember when I accidently barged into your room; you just came out of the shower. You don't know how I was trying not to drool at your divine body. So flawless and so… eatable. I always have this little thing called __**lust **__that made me think of every possible ways I could do to your body. I'm sorry for not feeling guilty for thinking about it. But not to worry, I know how to control myself so just relax~. Though sometimes, you were testing my patience. Do you remember when you moan when I gave you a back massage? It was so damn hella sexy that I almost pounced you right there and there. I blame you for this._

_. . ._

_Hey, Violet? Do you remember that night when you almost died drowning in the lake near the Swan Gazebo? Do you know how fucking depressed I was when I couldn't feel your pulse? When I couldn't hear your heart beats? When I couldn't see your beautiful deep amethyst eyes? That time also, I realized… that the feeling I had all of these years was the combinations of all little things I have for you. __**I love you**__. I always did. You probably didn't hear me whispering to you how much I love you and begging you not to leave me. I was on the verge of insanity that when the others were trying to take you away from me, I almost literally killed them. I didn't want them to take you out of fear that you were really dead. No. I rather live with the lie of you being alive than to face the truth. But you're alive now, you're not dead and you just can't describe how relieved and happy I was. Thank you for staying alive, even though you didn't do it for me._

_Well, wouldn't you look at all this writing? I didn't make any sense, right? First I talked about how much I'm delighted to finally know that you are my admired artist and then I rambled about my growing feelings to you. Yeah, it didn't made sense, so is my feeling. Meh. This letter won't reach you anyway so why bother?_

* * *

Violet was gaping after he finished reading Cheslock's confession letter. He didn't know that Cheslock, the amazing talented musician, had feeling for him, a boring gloomy artist. That's just...

Violet covered his mouth with his hand in abashment as he shook; he could feel the heat on face. He was speechless; he couldn't believe what he just read. It seemed so… surreal. He also had all those little things that Cheslock felt for him. He admired his talent to be able to play any instrument he laid his fingers on; he was attracted to his bad boy attitudes; he was possessive of him and silently cursed everyone who took his attentions from him; he had lusted over him and had dreamed of him doing him; Violet turned crimson as he thought about it. All of those little things swirled together in to love that warmed his heart when Cheslock had persistently stayed and slept with him when he found out that Violet had nightmares.

Violet focused back to the letter, he saw a note on the bottom of the letter.

_P.S. The reason why I don't tell you about my feelings is for fear you would never want to see me again. If that's happen, then I rather dropped out of school._

Violet smiled shyly, he could literally imagine how sad and hopeless he was as he wrote the note. As he thought about it, he blushed as an idea popped in his head. Violet twirled a strand of his hair as he thought about it, face still red.

* * *

Cheslock's room had been run by an invisible tornado. Kidding, his room had turned into an ultimate chaos in less than 5 minutes. Who did it? The owner himself. Cheslock was currently throwing his clothes out of the wardrobe in frantic search of something. After the wardrobe had been emptied and found out that it wasn't there, he went to his bed, which was full of his scattered clothes and threw them back, along with the pillows and the blanket into the wardrobe. After "cleaning" the bed, he stripped the cover and lifted the mattress and still didn't find it. He went to his study desk, scattering all the items atop of it, some of them fell of the desk. He checked every drawer on the desk, still no luck. He then looked around the room and put his attention to his wardrobe. The cycle repeated. Cheslock had been doing it for half an hour by now.

"Where the fuck is **it**?!" he grumbled in annoyance.

_When Cheslock had entered to his room after a long tiring day, he was struck by an uneasy feeling. His brain instantly sent him a message._

_Something is not right._

_Cheslock went straight to his study desk and opened one of his music books. As he opened a certain page, he widened his eyes in shock. "It's gone?!" _

"_Shit…" He closed the book and started to rummage his books._

Cheslock flopped down on his messy bed; arms stretched to his sides, legs hanging off the bed. The search that he did was exhausting him, both physically and mentally. He was panting and sweating all over. Cheslock draped an arm over his eyes as he slowly regaining his breath. After relaxing a bit, he slowly sat up. Cheslock covered his face with his hands; he let out a stressed chuckled.

"I'm fucking doomed."

Suddenly the door to his room was pushed open. Cheslock instantly turned his head to the door. There stood on the doorway was Violet, Violet walked in and closed the door. Cheslock noticed how his hood was pulled higher that it shadowed half of his face. Violet rarely did that. Cheslock immediately stood up when he had thought the worst possibility, he found _it_. Before Cheslock could utter a word, Violet took two long strides towards him. It happened so fast that left Cheslock almost had a heart attack when Violet held his face in his hands gently and kissed him. The kiss was just a gentle touch of lips, but it was enough to leave Cheslock mind blank.

When Violet pulled away, Cheslock let out an animalistic growl and pulled Violet for a possessive searing kiss. Violet let out a surprised moan at the sudden reaction, his hood fell. Cheslock took that opportunity to slip his tongue inside, putting a firm grip on his head and waist, making sure that Violet wouldn't pull back. Violet could only grip at Cheslock's front robe as he let Cheslock ravished his mouth. His mind was overloaded by the feeling of having Cheslock so near to him; the kiss weakened his body and he trembled in ecstasy, Violet couldn't help but moaned at this feelings. Violet gasped for air when Cheslock pulled back, a string of saliva connected them. Cheslock, still out of breath, licked lovingly the drool out of the corner of Violet's mouth before put his forehead to Violet's; both their eyes closed. They stayed like that for a while as they tried to calm down their fast heart beats. Violet opened his eyes half way as he looked at Cheslock. Cheslock opened his eyes as he felt Violet caressed his cheek.

"Does it answer your doubts?" asked Violet shyly. Cheslock smile gently at his cute prefect, he kissed Violet's forehead before nuzzling on his head

"Yeah"

* * *

"Hey, Vi?"

"Yes?" Violet turned to young musician. They were in Violet's study room; Violet was painting while Cheslock just sat by watching him from the side, the chair was rotated so he could put his arms on top of the backrest on the chair and rested his head on top of his arms (A/N: Sorry if the description confused you all…).

"How did you know about my feeling?" He really thought it didn't matter as long as Violet returned his feeling, but it had been nagging at him for quite some time. He had made sure that Violet would never figure it out.

"I found your confession letter on top of my pillows", answered Violet as he continued his painting.

"You read it?!" Cheslock sat up in shock, face turned red in embarrassment. He dropped his face onto his knuckles. His feelings were figured out from his sappy embarrassing love letter. Wait! How did it get to Violet's room? Did someone…? The humiliation!

When Cheslock lifted his head and was about to ask about the letter, his face turned red again when he saw Violet's expression. He bit the wooden tip of his brush as he blushed cutely, his eyes were half lidded as he wore an embarrass expression. Violet looked at Cheslock, but instantly looked down when he caught Cheslock staring at him.

"The letter… It was… lovely…" said Violet shyly. Violet looked up to Cheslock again, his eyes suddenly widened in shock and worried.

"Cheslock! You're bleeding!"

"Eh?" Cheslock blinked in confusion, he wiped his nose and true to Violet's statement, there was blood on his hand; he had nose-bleeding. Cheslock didn't realize that Violet had gone to his study desk to take his handkerchief and went to Cheslock. He knelt in front of Cheslock and put the handkerchief on Cheslock's nose.

"Are you alright?" Violet asked worriedly. Cheslock looked down at his lover; Violet's expression was a genuine worry. Cheslock thought he was very lucky, he felt very special whenever Violet expressed him his emotions.

"_I want to hug him~"_

In a swift motion, he turned his chair and pulled Violet to his lap; Violet let out a surprised squeak.

"Dammit, Vi. You're so cute" said Cheslock, smiling brightly. Violet smiled sweetly at him. They laughed as they rested their forehead against each other.

* * *

_The painting was a picture of an old grand piano in the middle of forest, wrapped by wild veins that have purple flowers that resemble dahlia with two wolves sleeping on top of the piano, cuddling with each other._

_The symbol of their relationship._


End file.
